High School Never Ends
by KimikoRinSohmaHyuuga
Summary: A Naruto AU. The characters of Naruto are in a boarding school. Some teach and some learn. Needless to say, chaos and drama ensue. Rotating points of view and various pairings.
1. New Arrivals

Hello readers! I'm sorry if this fic seems a bit confusing right now, but it will get better, I promise. Not sure how long this is going to be, as my plotline is not yet concrete. However, I will try to update as often as I can, with school and all. But anyway, here's chapter one! R&R, please n.n

* * *

New Arrivals

Sasuke sat in the back of the classroom, glaring at the blackboard with unmoving eyes. Boredom enveloped him like a gray, monochromatic shroud. It was not conducive to learning. He scanned the classroom, hoping to find something that would alleviate his lethargy.

Haruno and Yamanaka were casting quick glances in his direction. Those two annoyed him almost as much as that idiot Uzumaki. That particular idiot was gazing placidly at the board, a single line of drool dribbling slowly down his chin. Next to him sat Hyuuga. She was gazing, not at the board but at Uzumaki. Sasuke turned his attention elsewhere. Naara was fast asleep head dropped onto his desk and next to him, Akimichi was munching steadily on a bag of potato chips. Inuzuka was gazing idly around the room, not paying attention in the least. Across the aisle from Sasuke, Aburame sat completely still. He hadn't moved in over an hour. It was a but unnerving when he did that.

Sasuke's gaze slid to the teacher. Yamato-sensei's history lectures were dull at best. Today they were learning about some obscure battle that no one ever heard of and none of them would ever need to know about. Sasuke sighed slightly, his eyes falling on the clock. His thoughts drifted, carried on the last of the summer's heat.

It was Monday of the third week of school at Hiruzen Private School. The freshman class had adjusted to their schedules and routines fairly well. Unfortunately for Sasuke, the freshman class would be together for the whole year. He would never have a moment of peace. The only reason he was even here was because Nii-san had-- _No_. Sasuke wasn't going to think about that. Not now. As little as possible, in fact. To that end, he directed his thoughts to the sprawling campus outside the window. Across the quad, he could see the domed building. Inside those red-brown walls were the group dorms, dining hall and library. The building they were in now held all the classrooms, teacher's offices and an assembly hall. This school was set fairly far away from the nearest city. It was set in the mountains, where trees ranged over the whole landscape. Sasuke felt safe here, in these isolated buildings.

The bell rang, startling him out of his musings. The class got to their feet and spilled into the small tide of students speeding to their dorms before study hall. Sasuke allowed himself to be shunted through the halls by his peers as the intercom crackled and the principal's voice dominated the space.

**~*~*~*~**

"All students, drop your books in your rooms and report to the auditorium. There will be no study hall today." The speakers crackled as the principal, Tsunade, made the announcement. _Just my luck_, Ino thought as she walked out the doors to the courtyard, _And now I have to do that stupid history homework after dinner... _It was only the third week of school and she was already regretting her attendance. It was all work and no play, in her opinion. Wake up at seven, breakfast at seven-thirty, Math at eight. Then Orchestra for two hours where she had to compete with Sakura like crazy. English at eleven then lunch break at noon. Biology at one, then History (the most boring class ever) at two. Study hall at three. Now _that_ was crappy. Sitting in the stuffy library for an hour while that librarian made it smell like cigarettes. Apparently he'd never heard of a purifier, or going outside for that matter. Once they were free of the library, they could do whatever they wanted until dinner at six. The lamest thing about this school was that the lights went out at nine-thirty. Way too early, in Ino's opinion. Pretty much the only good thing about this place was Sasuke. Ino watched him walk through the quad, loving the way his hair looked blue in the sunlight. He was the bright point in her otherwise dull school life.

Ino arrived at the dormitory that she shared with Sakura, Hinata and a sophomore named Tenten. As she put away her books on the large shelf next to the door, she noticed that there was an extra bed on the far side of the room.

"What's that for?" Ino asked Hinata, who was sitting on her bed.

"I don't know," Hinata replied quietly.

"I heard someone else is moving in," Sakura said from the doorway.

"That's weird," Ino remarked.

As the three of them exited the room and walked back across the quad to the auditorium, Ino wondered. She wondered who this new student was. Ino hoped that whoever she was, she wouldn't try to steal Sasuke-kun. That, Ino would never forgive.

**~*~*~*~**

_What a drag... _Shikamaru thought. This whole assembly thing was annoying. He sat next to Chouji in the back row of the freshman's portion of the auditorium. The other students were arranged according to year. All the freshman sat in front of him. The sophomores were a section over. They were all sitting moderately quietly. The only ones who Shikamaru could pick out of the crowd were Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee and Tenten. He didn't know any of the juniors or seniors. Never bothered to learn their names. Shikamaru never bothered to do a lot of things.

He continued to scan the auditorium. The teachers sat in the front row. Hatake-sensei, the math teacher, sat next to Obito-sensei, the Spanish teacher. Next to him was Rin-san, the guidance counselor. Izumo-sensei and Kotetsu-sensei were sitting together, talking quietly. Yuuhi-sensei and Asuma-sensei were doing the same. Yamato-sensei sat alone, his nose in a book. From the door on the far side of the room came the distinct sight and sound of Gai-sensei entering the room. He sat down next to Hatake-sensei and began to speak raucously. Mitarashi-sensei was absent, as always.

Presently, the principal stepped into the stage, three students Shikamaru had never seen before following her. Tsunade-sama tapped the microphone for silence. The babble of voices subsided to a taut, volatile silence.

"Today we have three new students joining our ranks," she began. A curious murmur swept through the students. Tsunade spoke over it unconcernedly.

"These three are Temari," she motioned to a blond girl, "Kankuro," a dark-haired boy with odd tattoos on his face, "and Gaara Sabaku." The second boy had crimson hair and something -Shikamaru wasn't quite sure what- tattooed above his left eye.

"They are foreign exchange students who will stay with us for the rest of the year. Treat them as our own." Tsunade's eyes swept the room fiercely.

"Dismissed." The students stood in a rush to get out the door. Shikamaru took his time, not noticing people who passed him. The start of the school year was as boring as ever. Not even three exchange students could make it interesting.


	2. Questions

A/N: My sincerest apologies for the loooooong delay. I think this story will be updated slowly, because I'm working on another multi-chapter fic that will be taking up most of my writing time until it's finished and I can post it. Please review, it's much appreciated.

* * *

Questions

"So what do we all think of The exchange students?" Asuma asked the room at large. Anko was the first to answer.

"I don't care what they're like, as long as they don't mess up my instruments."

"I'm sure they'll do fine," Izumo said kindly.

"That's a little too nice," Yamato said, "We should evaluate them with caution."

"They don't seem like such bad kids. Though that youngest one looks a bit sketchy," Kurenai put in.

"We can look into it," said Iruka, "Run background checks, observe them." Everyone nodded offhandedly.

"What do you think, Kakashi?" Asuma asked the man who leaned casually against the wall in the corner. The man looked up.

"I agree with Kurenai and Iruka," he said steadily, "We should be wary."

Everyone nodded again. The teachers left for dinner in ones and twos, chatting idly. The year would be interesting, at least.

**~*~*~*~**

It was a Friday, and Hinata as walking through the halls on the way to the dorm for free period. She had a book she really wanted to read and she had two hours in which to make a good start. As she made her quiet way along, she spotted a bright orange poster tacked to the wall. She wouldn't normally have cared, but the title caught her eyes.

_Get ready for the Fall Dance!! _it read. Hinata's heart rate sped up. The poster said freshman could attend. Maybe if she got up the courage, she could ask Naruto-kun...

When she got to the dormitory the other girls were already in a frenzy, talking about dresses and dates.

"Do you think Sasuke-kun is going?" Ino asked excitedly.

"I bet he is, he seems like the type!" Sakura said shrilly.

"I doubt it," Temari interjected. They both rounded on her.

"Why not?!"

"Oh, c'mon. You don't seriously think he'd go? He's the type who stays home for dances and ends up dating some girl outside of school." Sakura and Ino looked crestfallen for a minute, then Ino said, "We'll just have to ask him if he's going!" Temari rolled her eyes but the excited girls took no notice. They walked out, chattering excitedly about shopping for dresses that weekend. Hinata sighed as she sat down on the bed. She wanted to go with them and ask Naruto-kun if he was going too. But she didn't even have a dress... What was she supposed to do? Maybe fake sick and skip it altogether. That could work...yeah. Just say she had the flu. She had two weeks to figure out the specifics...

"Do you have a dress yet, Hinata-san?" Tenten asked.

"Oh... uh, not yet..." Hinata replied quietly.

"Me neither. We could go shopping this weekend, if you want." Hinata thought about it for a minute. She didn't even know if she was going... But what did she have to lose? And she did want to be more bold...

Okay, let's go."

"Great. See you then," Tenten smiled. Hinata nodded and pulled out the book she had been meaning to read. Hiding behind the yellowed pages, she thought, _I hope I can ask Naruto-kun to go with me..._

**~*~*~*~**

Sasuke sat on his bed, staring without interest at the Biology homework laid out in front of him. The other boys were either doing homework quietly (Neji, Shino, Kankuro and Gaara) or having a very loud argument about some insignificant issue (Uzumaki, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Lee). He was used to it by now, but that didn't mean it wasn't annoying. According to Sasuke, almost everything was annoying.

A sudden knock at the door took his attention only for the moment it took him to think, _Someone else can get it, I'm not bothering..._ Shino rose and opened the door, taking his own sweet time about it.

"Um... hi, Shino-san. Is Sasuke-kun in there?" It was Haruno, asking after him. Reluctantly, Sasuke got up and went to the door.

"Is there something you need, Haruno-san?" he asked. Shino slipped back to the one desk in the room, where no one dared disturb him.

"We wanted to ask you if you're going to the dance, Sasuke-kun!" Yamanaka asked hopefully.

"Hey, I was going to ask him! " Haruno cried.

"Well I beat you to it!"

"I'm not going," Sasuke interjected before the girls could bicker any further, "Sorry." He shut the door quietly and went back to his Biology homework.

"What was that?!" Uzumaki yelled. Sasuke looked up slowly.

"What are you referring to?"

"You were really rude to Sakura-chan!"

"I don't see how that's any of _your_ business, teme."

"You're hopeless!"

"If you're so anxious about t, just ask Haruno out yourself." Shino said quietly.

"I never said-"

"No! Uzumaki Naruto, I will be the first to ask Sakura-san out!"Lee yelled, "It shall b a contest of love!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh, give it a rest, Lee," Neji said with annoyance, "It's not like you'll ever-"

"You're on!" cried Uzumaki.

The loud conversation turned to who was going and who wasn't. Sasuke paid them no mind, his thoughts already turned to his plans for that weekend. He had to go visit Itachi at the New Dawn University, where his brother was attending. It was something his aunt and uncle required him to do every month, and he hated it. Sasuke loathed his brother.

Itachi was the one who had been driving when the snow storm hit. He was he one who had lost control of the car, and crashed in a ditch. Both their parents had died that night. So it was all Itachi's fault. The blame had to placed somewhere after all, and the prime place was on Itachi's shoulders.


End file.
